Chapter 73 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Coming Storm
Short Summary Long Summary When the Soul Reapers and Ninja leap from the trees, things start going wrong. While the Unit seems caught off guard, several anaconda-sized snakes shoot up from the ground to halt the 1st’s attack. Kenpachi and Ikkaku wonder where they came from, and Yumichika and Yachiru yell about how icky the serpents are. With a triumphant smirk, Orochimaru explains that he used the Hiding Snakes Jutsu, which was one of his most successful defenses in the 2nd Great Ninja War. He wonders what Sarutobi would think of him using that Jutsu in these circumstances, thinking it would break his heart. Kimimaro points out the coming enemies. After Orochimaru confirms that their prisoners haven’t been freed, the Sannin gives orders for a few to surround them while the other Coalitionists prepare defensive formations. Confused, Kimimaro wonders if they should attack the Alliance while they’re dealing with the Hiding Snakes. Orochimaru points out the 1st’s spread-out position, realizing they’re trying to surround him. After Kimimaro praises his brilliance, Orochimaru gives him the go-ahead to destroy all enemies he comes across. Once Kimimaro leaves, Orochimaru looks at the Alliance Soul Reapers and licks his lips. He gleefully hisses about the fantastic bodies, wondering if his chosen one is here. Jabra grins in anticipation, hoping that these new opponents put up a better fight. Kumadori yells in agreement, eager to show his great power, and vowing to end his life to atone for any failure. Fukuro unzips his mouth and tells Jabra not to embarrass himself like when he was dumped, earning a curse from the wolf-man, adding a reprimand for Kumadori trying to kill himself. Fukuro, not changing the subject, claims that Jabra scared her with clinginess, adding that Kaku and Kalifa think the same. Before Jabra can cause a scene, Kumadori yells that friends should not fight each other, then pointing to the Alliance and saying they must fight their enemies. Jabra calms himself and admits Kumadori’s point, giving the order to go. Jerome feels the stronger enemies coming, and eagerly vows to tear all of them to pieces. Berenice goes on a tangent on how she relishes the chance of redemption after being killed so early in the Wandenreich War, and uses an analogy of a loan. Jerome quickly tells her to shut up. Loyd assigns several Soldat to guard the prisoners, while deciding he and the other two Sternritter will go out to the Alliance. When a soldier asks if killing the prisoners would be easier, Loyd explains that he won’t argue with Orochimaru’s orders for keeping them alive. Once the grunts get to it, Jerome gleefully cracks his knuckles in anticipation of the fight. Loyd gives a grin and chuckles about adding to his many faces. As Berenice adds her own input, Jerome and Loyd Hirenkyaku away to avoid her rant. Once she notices, Berenice goes after them, yelling not to be left behind. Zancrow gleefully grins and orders Kawazu and Yomazu to do their own thing while staying out of his way. While the two dislike the fact that they have to take orders from Zancrow, preferring life as Caprico’s subordinates, they make do. Kawazu gives an affirmative while Yomazu adds that getting in Zancrow’s way is bad for their health. Zancrow admits to being eager to test the strength of his enemies, remembering how he didn’t want to believe Azuma, one of Grimoire Heart’s strongest, was killed. Zancrow calls anyone strong enough to kill Azuma to be someone worth killing with his god flames. Yomazu sucks up to the Kin by saying all will fail against him, which Zancrow’s ego drinks up. Zancrow then moves out. Jinpachi asks Kushimaru if this Alliance Unit is the one that took down Jinin and Fuguki. The taller man asks who cares, and states that all that matters is them dying. After Jinpachi asks if he wants to one up the two deceased Swordsmen, Kushimaru states he’s already one-upped them by simply living. Jinpachi groans and calls Kushimaru no fun, with the other calling his comrade annoying. Jinpachi takes consolation from the fact that Mangetsu retrieved Helmet Splitter and Samehada, not being able to stand anyone other than the Seven Mist Swordsmen wielding them. After Kushimaru draws Sewing Needle and reminds him of the task at hand, Jinpachi asks if they should go with Silent Killing. Kushimaru points out the clustered battlefield, but the two would normally have no issue catching allies in the crossfire. Also, if the Alliance found a way to beat Fuguki and Jinin, then Silent Killing can be beaten. Jinpachi readies Splash and grins, deciding they should meet their opponents, earning a chuckle from Kushimaru. Shunsui decapitates another snake, muttering about the Sannin giving them a setback so early in the battle, cursing about the Snake planning ahead. He gives the command to push through and stick to the plan, while telling Might Guy to cover him so he can sense Orochimaru. Guy reassures Shunsui that the Leaf’s Noble Gentleman won’t let a single snake near, earning the Soul Reaper’s thanks. While Shunsui focuses, Guy takes out three snakes with a Leaf Hurricane, earning a cheer from Lee. Shunsui finally locates an evil energy out in full force, and decides to go ahead to deal with Orochimaru. Guy, with great seriousness, tells Shunsui to be careful, adding that the Sannin are feared for a reason. Shunsui adds that he’s Regimental Commander for a reason, and promises not to lose before Flash-Stepping away. When Lee asks if they should help, Guy states that they would only get in the way, since the Commander and Sannin are leagues above them. Guy then orders his apprentice to form up back-to-back so they can show the Flames of Youth, earning a boisterous shout of approval from Lee. Elsewhere, the rest of the 1st’s Ninjas and Soul Reapers keep tearing through the snakes. Chōji and Chōza combine their Akimichi Jutsu, the latter claiming the snakes are no match for the might of the Clan, prompting a grin from his son. Sakura slams a fist into another snake’s skull. Kurotsuchi asks Kitsuchi how many snakes are still waiting, to which he grins and asks if she wants to find out. As Kitsuchi goes through Hand Signs, Kurotsuchi smirks and asks why he didn’t do that before, so her father tells her not to get smart with him. Kitsuchi slams an Earth Style: Erupt that forces every remaining snake to spew out the artificial volcano. Kurotsuchi follows up with Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets that nails most of the snakes mid-air. While Kitsuchi teases his daughter about missing a few, Karui jumps into action with a Cloud Style: Beheading Storm that decapitates the remainder. With the snakes dealt with, the 1st can properly begin the charge against the Coalition Unit. Shunsui stops at a group of Coalition grunts, and bids them good day, asking them to move aside so he can speak to Orochimaru about being an improper guest. The Soul Reaper points out they are all guests of Fiore, who should treat their host with respect. Right after calling them terrible guests, Shunsui Flash Steps and quickly cuts two of the grunts. After being cursed, Shunsui vanishes again, thinking it won’t take long. Kitsuchi slams two grunts’ heads together; Kurotsuchi tosses a kunai into one’s throat while roundhouse-kicking another, and Karui cuts down another. When they notice a line of Soldat ready a volley, Kitsuchi gets in front of them and blocks the arrows with an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Kurotsuchi then counters with Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets that takes out the Soldat. They then hear a voice sarcastically congratulate them for taking out grunts, and see Loyd and Jerome. When an injured Soldat begs for help, Jerome instantly stomps on his head to kill him, calling him a disgrace to the Wandenreich. Karui curses and asks why that would be done to a comrade, earning a scoff from Jerome, who adds that only his fellow Sternritter are friends, since they’re no weaklings. While Kitsuchi guesses them to be very strong Jōnin level opponents, the two Sternritter introduce themselves while naming their letters. Thanks to the experience at Worth Woodsea, Kurotsuchi curses at the prospect of more Sternritter. From that reaction, Loyd realizes this unit was the one that killed Meninas and Giselle. When Karui asks if he seeks vengeance, Loyd calls it obvious that he wouldn’t let those who killed two Sternritter and humiliated two others walk freely, since Yhwach and Haschwalth would be furious. Jerome adds that Haschwalth would constantly call them disgraces and embarrassments. At that, Karui rushes forward with katana at the ready, and unleashes a Cloud Style: Front Beheading. Jerome quickly intercepts and blocks by using Hirenkyaku to get in between Karui and Loyd and catches the blade with his arm. Jerome explains that he used Blut Vene to a shocked Karui, gloating that no puny sword can cut him. Loyd takes a moment to feel his opponents’ power levels. He thinks that Karui is clearly the weakest, not even leaving a dent in Blut Vene. Loyd notes Kurotsuchi’s massive unrealized potential, but decides it would be foolish to use works-in-progress. Loyd then realizes Kitsuchi is strongest here, and trains his third eye on him. Loyd then tells Jerome to handle the two girls. Jerome gloats that with his power, the three can’t beat him, but tells Loyd to go ahead with his fun. After a brief look around, Kurotsuchi tells Karui that they need to work together to beat Jerome. Karui chuckles at the very idea of a Rock Ninja asking for help outside their village, but concedes the point. Kurotsuchi smirks at the Cloud Ninja accepting help, admitting she’s still not used to Alliances. Kitsuchi then sees Loyd start changing, eventually into a perfect copy of the Rock Ninja. Loyd explains to a shocked Kitsuchi that his letter is Y, the Yourself, which allows him to perfectly mimic a person’s appearance and powers. When Kitsuchi calls it impossible to use Ninjutsu without training or Chakra, Loyd answers with a Earth Style: Earthquake Slam. This forces everyone to get some distance, with Jerome cursing for Loyd not to catch him in the crossfire of showing off. Jerome frowns while thinking there’s no getting to Loyd on his power trips, deciding to focus on the two girls. Yumichika gives the command of “Bloom, Fuji Kujaku” and starts tearing through Coalition grunts, smirking that they had the honor to fall to a beautiful enemy. When a ninja grunt points out a 5th Seat having a Lieutenant’s skill, a Squad 7 Soul Reaper cheers that he wouldn’t expect anything less of Squad 11. Yumichika blushes and asks for more compliments, exasperating the two grunts. Suddenly, Yumichika spins and blocks a Kan, and calls it ugly his opponent would attack an enemy with his back turned. Then, an Egg Buster almost catches Yumichika off-guard, but he evades it with Flash-Step. Kawazu and Yomazu then reveal themselves. After Yomazu grins and chuckles about there being someone fast enough to dodge their ambush, Kawazu clucks that the duo should enough for him. Yumichika then turns away from the Wizards, prompting the two to wonder and ask why. Yumichika explains that he has a rule not to look at ugly things, much to everyone’s shock. Indignant and scowling, Yomazu fires an Orient Solid Script: Kan, with Yumichika barely Flash Stepping away in time. Disgusted, Yumichika calls their souls as ugly as their appearance for still attacking someone with their back turned. Yomazu rants that Yumichika’s rule will get him killed, calling rules suffocating. Yumichika states that it sounds like the two just want to act like savages, saying nothing is more hideous than that. While he admits Squad 11 does act uncivilized sometimes, and hate being restricted by rules that impose on their love of battle, he states they are not so self-entitled as to break the rules for their own benefit. Yumichika raises Fuji Kujaku at the glaring Wizards, promising to cut the two into ribbons. As the two get ready, Yumichika frowns, stating Squad 11 believes in one-on-ones. Yomazu yells that rules mean nothing, promising a two-on-one. At that point, the ninja and Squad 7 join in to help. Yumichika smiles at their “beautiful” bravery, and asks for their names. The ninja is a Rock Chūnin named Kōichi, and the Squad 7 Soul Reaper is 7th Seat Kusaka. Yumichika tells them to take the chicken while he handles the dog. When Kawazu states he can handle the two, Yomazu promises to make Yumichika pay for underestimating a wizard, earning a cheer from his partner. Ikkaku tears through the snakes and faces off against Kumadori. The agent greets the Soul Reaper and introduces himself, going off about how his fate is sealed for challenging him. Ikkaku, in utter shock at his bizarre opponent, points and mutters about his hair. When Kumadori responds with confusion, Ikkaku rants about it being not fair that he can’t have hair like that. When Kumadori confirms Ikkaku’s jealousy, he takes a dagger out and decides to apologize with Seppuku and an Iron Body. As Kumadori bemoans his inability to die, an irritated Ikkaku raises Hōzukimaru up and calls to the “Lion-bastard”. Ikkaku then orders him to either man up or leave, claiming the battlefield is no place for tears and wimps. Kumadori readies his staff, and warns his opponent not to underestimate an agent trained in the Six Powers. Ikkaku smirks and yells for a good fight. Sakura punches a Coalition grunt so hard, he crashes into a group of his comrades like a bowling ball on a strike. After Sakura declares herself as Tsunade’s successor, Fukuro yells about the girl leaving herself wide open. Sakura frowns at that before turning and slamming the agent’s stomach with a karate chop that knocks him back. Wheezing, Fukuro rants about the impossibility of a ‘stealthy’ agent like himself getting caught. An exasperated Sakura yells that the “dumb-ass” broadcasted his position when he started talking. After a confused Fukuro wonders how CP9’s fastest didn’t catch her, Sakura explains that Ninjas are trained to fight at superhuman speed, so to her, it looked like Fukuro was at normal speed. When Fukuro guesses that to be the reason he was blocked, Sakura says it’s just because of his stupidity. With that, Fukuro tells Sakura to prepare herself, and vanishes with Shave. Once Fukuro reappears to throw a Solid Beast, Sakura easily matches the punch with her own. Neliel sighs sadly as she parries every grunt’s strike against her, quickly incapacitating all she can, never mustering the cold heart to kill. This earns the admiration of Alliance grunts, who praise her beauty and deadliness. She then senses Jabra’s killing intent as he moves towards her, eyeing her beauty. Neliel emotionlessly points out the discrepancy of his words and intent, but Jabra gives a thumbs-up and introduces himself. As Jabra gives an offer to become his woman, Neliel immediately shoots it down. The agent face-faults and wonders why, to which Neliel states there’s nothing appealing about Jabra, on top of here not being interested in love. Jabra perks up with a twisted grin, and states he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep her alive. He readies his Iron Body Kenpo stance, eager for the duel. Neliel raises her Zanpakutō, calling Jabra confident for challenging a top Espada. With his rough, aggressive, and demonically ferocious fighting style, Ichigo starts tearing through the Coalition grunts, who react with terror once they realize he’s an Act of Order. Ichigo, not aiming to kill, delivers incapacitating slashes. He stops when he senses an attack, turns, and blocks it with his larger blade. After being momentarily shocked at having bones shot at him, Ichigo quickly blocks a Digital Shrapnel and sees Kimimaro. The Sound Ninja insults Ichigo for letting his guard down, and being lucky for his own reflexes and Kimimaro needing him alive. After introducing himself, Kimimaro is briefly surprised at Ichigo’s calm response, having only seen Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jūgo not be terrified of him. This allows Ichigo to give a good kick to Kimimaro’s jaw to knock him back. Ichigo explains that he got used to getting the first hit in, and he doesn’t appreciate Kimimaro letting his own guard down after lecturing him about it. The Soul Reaper then notes the soreness in his leg, comparing Kimimaro’s toughness to Hierro. Kimimaro admits letting his guard down, but claims Ichigo wasted it with just a kick, and wonders why. Ichigo states he has no interest in killing, especially if Kimimaro doesn’t, and then asks why. Kimimaro explains that Ichigo has been chosen for the “great honor” of being Orochimaru’s new body. The fanatic states Orochimaru is a god amongst men who must move body to body so the Snake can live forever to gain more power. Ichigo shocks Kimimaro by refusing to do a thing for that monster. Ichigo states Kimimaro knows nothing about him if he thought he would jump at the chance to be Orochimaru’s pawn. The Soul Reaper knows that the Sannin would use his body and power to hurt those he cares about, fully aware of what kind of monster he is. When Ichigo steps it up by giving a message that he will come after the Snake to stop him, Kimimaro shakes with rage, calling the insults and threats unforgivable. The Ninja calms himself and states that Orochimaru wanting his body is the only reason he doesn’t let loose on Ichigo. Ichigo then calls Kimimaro a puppet that has his pity, but the Ninja brushes that off and wishes for submission. Kimimaro prepares his Chakra, adding that Orochimaru never said Ichigo must be uninjured, to which Ichigo grins and tells him to bring it. Orochimaru looks on in satisfaction, fixated on Kimimaro and Ichigo, claiming fate smiles on him today, asking if the nearby Soul Reaper agrees. Shunsui curses that ambushing the Ninja is out of the question, admitting the Snake is as good as the rumors suggest. Orochimaru chuckles at the compliment, calling himself the strongest of the Sannin. The Snake then asks to what he owes the pleasure of a high-ranking Alliance officer, claiming anything else is an insult. Shunsui introduces himself, adding that it would be a lie to say it’s a pleasure, what with the stories told. After Orochimaru admits that all the stories are true, Shunsui asks why the Snake is interested in Ichigo. When Orochimaru states that it’s specifically Ichigo’s body, Shunsui jokes that Ichigo doesn’t swing that way. Snarling at the innuendo, Orochimaru states he’s after the power that comes with the body, thinking it will make him a true god. Shunsui frowns, saying he can’t just let Ichigo get taken, recalling the debt owed to the hero for saving Soul Society, calling him a stand-up guy in the process. Orochimaru drops into a Taijutsu stance, stating he wasn’t asking permission. Shunsui gives a dangerous grin, promising the Sannin he won’t touch Ichigo. Knowing he’s facing a dangerous opponent, and with Katen Kyōkotsu ready to play, Shunsui gives the chant to release it. Orochimaru grins in anticipation, knowing this is merely the calm before the storm. Omake: Happy Halloween! As the cast enjoys their Halloween party, the Acts of Order look and admire each others’ costumes. Luffy, a vampire, cheers at Natsu’s dragon costume. When the Wizard boasts he can fly and gives the order to Happy, the exceed asks if he has to. While Natsu wants to show off, Happy protests the costume is too heavy. Ichigo sees Naruto dressed up as Minato, and compliments him for looking just like his dad. Naruto accepts it, but asks in confusion who Ichigo’s supposed to be. When Ichigo answers with Cloud Strife, the other Acts react in confusion, wondering who Cloud is. When Ichigo name-dropping Final Fantasy VII does nothing, he remembers there are no video games in the other worlds, and notes to show the three some time. He then glares at Byakuya’s Sephiroth, who’s right next to Rukia’s Chappy the Bunny. Elsewhere, Sanji’s Prince fawns over Yoruichi’s Kitana, much to Soifon’s (as Ibuki) annoyance. Sanji cheers for Yoruichi’s sexiness, and she responds with a compliment for Sanji’s own looks, earning a snarl from Soifon. Rangiku then calls out to the two ladies, telling them to look at the Tōshirō she’s dragging in, much to his protest. Rangiku then reveals themselves as Botan and Hiel. Once Yoruichi gets a good look, she breaks down and cackles about how short the captain is, much to his ire. Aside from that, there’s Renji as Axel, Usopp as Pinocchio, Lucy as a princess, Erza as Frigg, Anko as Medusa, Kiba as the Wolf Man, and the horrifying Guy and Lee as themselves, all eager to win the costume contest. Chitsujo smiles at the fun, but jumps in surprise as ND2014 appears and calls it great the party isn’t going south thanks to Chitsujo’s incompetence in maintaining order. Once Chitsujo gets a good look at ND and Ryuzaki 007, he asks if they should be in costume. ND laughs at that, saying that since Halloween is about terror, he doesn’t need one, and proceeds with a demonstration. ND then asks how the Acts are doing tonight, freezing and going pale as they slowly turn to see ND. At that, they scream in terror. Appearing Characters Kenpachi Zaraki Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Yachiru Kusajishi Orochimaru Kimimaro Jabra Kumadori Fukuro Jerome Guizbatt Berenice Gabrielli Loyd Lloyd Zancrow Kawazu Yomazu Jinpachi Munashi Kushimaru Kuriarare Shunsui Kyōraku Might Guy Rock Lee Chōji Akimichi Chōza Akimichi Sakura Haruno Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi Karui Neliel Tu Odelschwank Ichigo Kurosaki Omake: Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Happy Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia Kuchiki Sanji Yoruichi Shihōin Soifon Rangiku Matsumoto Tōshirō Hitsugaya Renji Abarai Usopp Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Anko Mitarashi Kiba Inuzuka Might Guy Rock Lee Chitsujo ND2014 Ryuzaki 007 Abilities Magic *Egg Magic ** Egg Buster * Orient Solid Script ** Kan Jutsu * Earth Style: Erupt * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Earth Style: Earthquake Slam * Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets * Cloud Style: Beheading Storm * Cloud Style: Front Beheading Six Powers * Iron Body * Solid Beast * Iron Body Kenpo Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Zanpakuto * Fuji Kujaku * Hōzukimaru * Katen Kyōkotsu Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku * Blut Vene Schrift''' ''' * the Yourself Weapons * Sewing Needle * Splash Techniques * Digital Shrapnel Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 72 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle of Anemones Plains Next Chapter: Chapter 74 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fierce Combat Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign